The use of soaps, moisturizing creams, sun blocks and other lotions is well known and prevalent in today's commercial markets. Individuals generally are without an easy and effective means of applying these solutions to certain regions of their bodies, such as the rear lower back. Typically, these individuals will struggle unsuccessfully to reach the inaccessible portions of their back, resulting in an uneven and inadequate application, washing or massaging thereof. Attempts in the prior art to address this problem through the use of various applicators have proved ineffective. What is needed is an applicator which utilizes various interchangeable heads for applying various solutions, and permits the user to execute various stimulations such as wash, massage and scrub typically inaccessible regions of the body.
While the prior art units found heretofore may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.